Triple X
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang author baru di Fanfiction. apakah yang terjadi ketika Sakura meng-update cerita barunya tanpa pemberitahuan ke Sasuke?/ OOC, Lemon, GaJe, Abal./ yah baca aja deh../ Fic selingan biar ga bosen... he he :D / Enjoy Reading


Disclaimer : I'm sorry but up till now, all characters in this Fiction belong to Masashi-sensei.

.

27 Okt 2012

.

~Happy Reading~

.

**TRIPLE X**

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk tempat kedua insan berlainan gender itu tinggal.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu terang, tapi setidaknya cukup bagi mereka untuk dapat melihat wajah masing-masing.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu panas, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk 'memanaskan' suasana di sekitar mereka.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu kedap suara, tapi…

Setidaknya cukup untuk meredam jeritan sang gadis yang mendominan di sana.

"SASUKE!" jerit Sakura-gadis itu- yang entah keberapa. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sasuke-pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu- hanya melirik Sakura sekilas, pandangannya kembali kepada laptop di depannya.

Sakura menggeram. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tak terikat jadi satu di atas ranjang, ia pasti telah menjambak-jambak rambut pantat ayam kekasihnya itu sampai botak.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Sakura datang berkunjung ke mansion Sasuke, ia ingin memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya seperti biasa. Sakura sudah hampir 3 bulan menjadi author di . Biasanya ia hanya membaca saja, tapi lama-lama ia berminat untuk menjadi author.

Biasanya setelah Sakura menyelesaikan sebuah cerita hingga tamat, ia akan meminta koreksi dari Sasuke dulu, setelahnya barulah ia mem-post-nya.

"Berani sekali kau langsung update cerita baru tanpa memberitahuku?" cibir Sasuke sambil membuka-buka website FanFiction Sakura yang menggunakan nama samaran 'Cherry' itu.

"Ukh~aku hanya merasa percaya diri dengan karanganku itu." Bela Sakura sambil memberontak, masih berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. "Dan karena alasan seperti itu saja kau mengikatku? Logislah sedikit, Sasuke!"

"'Percaya diri'? 'Alasan seperti itu'?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Atas karangan yang 'acak-adul' seperti ini?"

"Ukh~apa yang salah dari karanganku? Reviewnya juga bagus-bagus saja!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bergidik merinding melihat seringainya.

"Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu." Sasuke menutup laptopnya. Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya. Berharap sang kekasih takkan menjahilinya macam-macam.

"Sa..sasuke." Sakura mulai merasa tegang. "Ku..kumohon maafkan aku… Ini..ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Fic rate M, jadi… jadi aku.. malu bila menunjukkannya padamu."

"Kau mengaku, akhirnya." Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura, atau tepatnya di depan ranjangnya. "Baiklah, seperti biasa, akan kuperbaiki tata bahasamu yang SUPER-DUPER-ULTRA-EKSTRA-VULGAR itu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau!" rasa kesal Sakura bangkit karena pernyataan Sasuke itu. "Coba jelaskan padaku, dimana letak ke-vulgar-an bahasaku?!" ancamnya.

"Itu yang akan segera kulakukan."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan merambat naik di atas ranjangnya. Sakura menatapnya tajam. Emerald memberi peringatan kepada sang onyx untuk tak macam-macam.

"Pertama, mulai dari penggunaan kata ganti." Ucap Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura lembut. "Mungkin akan lebih baik ketika kau menuliskan 'dada' kau menggantinya dengan kata 'gumpalan daging yang kenyal'."

Sakura tersentak ketika tangan Sasuke kini tengah mengangkat kaos putihnya dan memperlihatkan bra merah yang dikenakannya.

"Sasu… enghh~!" Sakura melenguh saat Sasuke meremas dadanya sambil berusaha membuka kaitan bra di belakangnya.

"Misalnya… 'menjilat puting susu' kau bisa menggunakan bahasa 'menjilat gumpalan daging yang terlihat menggoda itu di dadanya'." Sahut Sasuke sambil memprakterkan apa yang diajarkannya.

"Sasu…kau~engh~eenn~" tangan Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya yang kian mengencang seiring ia menariknya.

"Bagaimana? Lebih terasa bukan?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang kini telah semerah tomat kesukaannya. Ia memang suka sekali menjahili kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke…lepaskan aku…" Sakura nampak memohon pada Sasuke. Namun hal itu diartikan Sasuke sebagai permintaan lebih.

"Lalu… kata 'menelanjanginya', bisa kau jabarkan menjadi 'membebaskan tubuhnya dari segala yang menghalangi pandangannya.'" Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya sambil menurunkan celana pendek Sakura hingga menampilkan celana dalam merah yang sudah cukup basah itu.

"Ah…aku jadi ingat. Kata 'becek' kurasa lebih cocok bila diganti dengan 'basah'~" jelas Sasuke sambil mencolek sesuatu yang telah basah di selangkangan Sakura itu.

"Sasu..engh~engh~ber…henti…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak akan berhenti melakukannya sampai ia puas dan itu akan makin lama bila Sakura sampai mendesah.

"Dan Sakura… 'tonjolan kecil di vagina' itu disebut dengan 'klitoris'. Apa kau tak tahu itu?"

"Akh!" Sakura memekik keras saat jari Sasuke mencubit pelan klitorisnya. "Hah..engh~ah…Sasu~engh~" Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya kini.

"Kau sangat menggoda, Sakura." Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat Sakura yang seperti menahan sesuatu. "Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Sasuke bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil perlahan mengatur nafasnya. Matanya berlinang dan pipinya memerah. Itulah yang sangat disukai Sasuke ketika menggodanya. Ekspresi itu.

Sasuke membuka celana dalam Sakura. Kini bagian-bagian 'rahasia'nya telah terpampang jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Meski ini bukan menjadi 'rahasia' lagi untuk Sasuke. Mereka sudah melakukan hal seperti ini beberapa kali. Tapi baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak pernah jera melakukannya.

"Aku belum selesai, Sakura." Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Sakura dan mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura ke bahunya.

"Sa..sasuke~" Sakura nampak pasrah kini. Tak ada gunanya ia melawan. Tali yang mengikat tangannya sangat erat hingga terasa makin perih ketika ia memberontak.

"Perhatikan caraku dan tulislah sebuah karangan baru yang lebih bagus, mengerti?" titah sang kekasih yang tak memperkenankan Sakura untuk melawan. Iapun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mulai." Sasuke membuka celananya, mengeluarkan 'milik'nya yang telah menegang itu. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Meski sudah berkali-kali melihat milik Sasuke atau bahkan lebih dari itu, tapi tetap saja hal ini membuatnya malu. Apalagi posisi tangannya yang diikat ke atas mempermudah aksi Sasuke padanya.

"Sakura, tataplah aku saat aku melakukannya." Sahut Sasuke. Sakurapun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya lekat.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke masukkan miliknya itu menembus kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura memekik. Sudah hampir 3 bulan lebih Sakura tak melakukannya dengan Sasuke, karena sibuk akan pekerjaannya sebagai author baru.

"Ssshhh…Sa…ah…Sasu… engh~~AH~" desah Sakura makin menjadi saat Sasuke mempercepat temponya. Dadanya yang bergoyang itu membuat Sasuke gemas untuk meremasnya.

"Sasu..uhh~~Ahh~Ah~Sas~aaahhh~~" wajah Sakura kini benar-benar memerah. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergoyang hebat dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Saku~" Sasuke mengecup leher jenjang Sakura. Pinggulnya belum berhenti menggenjot Sakura. Remasan di bawah sana membuat Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura karna kenikmatan yang melanda 'milik'nya itu

"Sasu…aaahh~Ah~Ah~~engh~~" linangan air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura, menetes hingga ke pelipis Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit, sementara pinggulnya tetap bergerak dan tangannya menyangga paha Sakura, ia menatap Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Ia melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memerah. Ada rasa penyesalan terbesit di hatinya. Ia menghentikan gerakannya dan melepaskan tali sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengelus pergelangannya yang memar, menciumnya seakan menunjukan bahwa ia menyesal telah menyakitinya.

"Sasuke…" Sakura melengkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Mengecup bibirnya sungkat kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan…berhenti…"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan kembali memposisikan pahanya di bawah Sakura.

"Aku takkan berhenti."

Sasuke langsung menggenjot Sakura lagi. Kini temponya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat Sakura mendesah makin kencang dan berkali-kali menyerukan namanya.

~'~

Kedua insan itu kini terengah. Sudah 3 jam lebih mereka melakukan 'olah raga rutin'itu. Mereka masih mengatur nafas, atau lebih tepatnya sang gadis yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Karena sang pemuda telah pulih total sekarang.

"Sakura…" Sasuke nampak berkutat dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Sakura menatap sang kekasih. Memandangnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau buat 1 Fic rate M lagi sekarang?"

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Yeah. Beri judul 'Triple X'."

"Triple X?" ulang Sakura

"Yup. 'Sex' kau bisa menggantinya dengan 'XXX' atau 'Triple X'." Sasuke menutup laptopnya. Menaruhnya kembali ke meja di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Engh…lalu… kenapa kau menutup laptopnya?"

"Karna aku ingin memberitahumu alur ceritanya terlebih dahulu." Seringai Sasuke muncul seiring dengan rengkuhan tangannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Dan setelah itu, terdengarlah rengkihan dan suara-suara erotis yang mendominan kembali di sana. Gema desahan dan pekikan kedua insan yang-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat- dimabuk cinta itu dikarenakan mereka sedang melakukan ritual 'Triple X' mereka kembali.

~Owari~


End file.
